The Love In His Heart
by IceFire1212
Summary: A cute story about Pit and Kuro (Dark Pit). Just a small hint of yaoi in this one, and more shonen-ai. PitxKuro


A young boy with messy golden brown hair lay in a comfy bed, the covers up to his shoulders. He turned in his sleep, a groan passing his lips.

Peace and quiet rippled through the room, but it's like they always say; nothing lasts forever.

_***Knock! Knock!***_

The sound of someone's fist knocking against the door shattered the silence in the room. "Pit, wake up." Someone said from the other side of the door.

Pit stirred in his bed, his sky-blue eyes cracking half-way open. "Hm…?" He hummed silently, sleep draining his voice.

"Wake up!" The voice said louder, this time opening the door. The person revealed himself as young boy with the same features and looks as Pit, all except for his jet-black hair and brown eyes-not to mention his deeper voice.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell, Kuro…" Pit groaned.

"Stop complaining already, and here." Kuro tossed him a white toga that looked exactly like his, but the color of his was black. Kuro, expecting Pit to catch the clothing, instead let it fall to the floor at his feet.

"…You were supposed to catch that." Kuro frowned, his un-amused expression never leaving his face.

"Oh, I knew that." Pit chuckled nervously, picking up his clothes, dusting them off a bit.

"Well, anyways, Lady Palutena is almost done making breakfast, so get yourself downstairs."

"Wait, she didn't order any food this time?" Pit asked.

Kuro looked at Pit as if he were crazy. "No. Of course not,

"Lady Palutena would never replace her cooking with fast food…well, except for that one time anyways." (Referring to the Kid Icarus: Uprising anime, read description below)

"Good point." Pit agreed.

And with that random conversation, Kuro closed the door behind him. Pit listened to his footsteps becoming faint as he walked down the long hall.

Pit stretched out his arms and fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, I better take a shower first." He lazily got to his feet and to the back of his room where he had his own bathroom.

Pit turned on the water in the bathtub, putting his hand under the water to make sure it was the right temperature for him. When he was content about how warm the water felt he switched it to "shower mode" and began to strip himself of his shirt-which was a size too big for him- and his sweat pants before stepping into the shower.

He let the warm water run through his hair and all over his body, making him shiver at the sudden contact. He started washing himself with a washcloth that hung on a small rack behind him.

_**(Kuro's Point of View)**_

I sat down at the dining table as I waited silently while Lady Palutena was finishing up preparing breakfast in the kitchen, the smell of food wafting in the air.

"Did you tell Pit to come and eat already?" Lady Palutena asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, I told him before I got down." I answered.

"Oh, good," She said. "And how did you manage to get him out of bed?"

"Naturally,"

"Wow, for a deep sleeper like Pit, it takes a lot to wake him up."

"You're telling me." I couldn't help but chuckle at the Goddess's remark.

Finally, breakfast was served and I ate it slowly, savoring each bite while Pit would just wolf it down like he was starving or something.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I had finished my last spoonful of food, my plate empty and Pit's food untouched and cold.

Palutena noticed this as well. "Hey, Kuro, do you know what's taking Pit so long?" She asked.

I shook my head, still chewing my food.

"Can you check on him for me?"

I swallowed the last bit of food and said, "Sure." Getting up from my chair I exited the dining room "slash" kitchen, entering a huge room with doors leading to different parts Lady Palutena's palace and one stairway. Heading upstairs, I made my way to Pit's room.

_**(Pit's Point of View)**_

The shower ended up being over twenty minutes, but I got clean. But then my food must've already gotten cold…oh well.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom and to my bed where my toga lay spread out. Using the same towel I began to dry myself off-including my wings, leaving my hair for last as I rubbed the towel vigorously on my head.

I could've sworn I heard something from the door behind me, but I chose to ignore that as I kept drying my hair. A loud _slam _brought my attention to the door, making me jump. The door was closed, and I heard someone on the other side muttering things that was incoherent to my ears. But the voice was easy to decipher though.

"Kuro, are you okay?" I asked, opening my door a crack to see that he was leaning his back against the wall, his face bright red. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He said and escaped to his room that was a couple doors down from mine.

I raised my eyebrows. 'What's up with him?' I thought, closing my door so I could get dressed.

_**(Kuro's Point of View)**_

I made it to my room quickly and locked the door behind me, walking over to my bed and fell face first into the soft furniture. 'Why the heck did I freak out like that!?' I begged my blush to go away but it stayed on my face like permanent ink.

I shook my head, trying to get the image of Pit naked, his soft, creamy skin moist from the shower, his perfect figure and-

I slapped my hand into my face. "Damnit," I growled, looking down and noticing a bulge in my pants. My blush deepened. 'Why am I turned on by Pit, who is like a brother to me and nothing else!?' My own weird question left me hanging. "What kind of sick person am I!?"

I didn't mean to say that out loud, desperately hoping nobody near my room heard me…especially Pit.

I sat up, getting ready to stand on my feet when it almost felt uncomfortable to even walk with my length now hard. I sighed, going to my own bathroom in the back of the room to "fix" my little problem.

_**(Pit's Point of View)**_

After getting fully dressed and everything, on top of my wooden cabinet lay my golden olive branch vector as I picked it up and placed it nicely around my head.

Now that I was awake, I didn't feel hungry at all actually…which is very unlikely of me because I'm always the first one to get to the dining room.

"But oh well," I shrugged. Silence filled my room once more, except for the faint sounds of someone's voice in the hall.

"Who's making all that noise?" I wondered aloud as I exited my room and looked both ways in the large hallway, trying to find the source of the sound.

Following the voice down the hallway I finally found the source; Kuro's room. I've learned the hard way that I wasn't allowed to walk in without permission, making me hesitant to open the door. So instead I leaned my ear against it.

I could make out that Kuro was gasping and moaning…

My cheeks went red. 'Is he masturbating!?'

As much as I knew I shouldn't be snooping around into other people's personal stuff, I couldn't get myself to pull away from the door as I kept taking in Kuro's erotic voice.

I was becoming hard with each gasp and moan that reached my ears.

"Haa…ha…-Pit!" He screamed my name, making my face become bright red and my length in my pants becoming even harder.

'Did…Kuro just say my name when he…-?' Not realizing how long I've been standing there the door suddenly opened, taking me by surprise when I fell onto my doppelganger, creating a domino effect as he fell back-first onto the floor too.

My face was buried in his chest, hiding the blush that I desperately didn't want him to see.

"Pit, are you okay?" Kuro asked, sitting up but in the process rubbing his knee between my thighs. Through parted lips I let out an unexpected breathy moan. Looking up at Kuro I gasped and covered my mouth, trying to get out of Kuro's room but I felt a hand grip my arm.

"So, you heard me, huh?" He asked with a small grin, standing up with my arm still in his grasp. I don't know how my cheeks could get any redder as I realized what he was talking about.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered a little, unfortunately making it obvious I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Unexpectedly Kuro threw me onto his bed, distracting me long enough so that he could close and lock his bedroom door. I looked up at him nervously as he walked to the edge of the bed, pushing me down as he climbed over me, straddling my legs apart.

"Kuro, I don't want to do this-" I was cut abruptly cut off as Kuro's lips pressed against mine in a rough kiss.

My eyes widened.

He pulled away from my lips and began to strip me of my white toga.

My upper body was exposed to Kuro as he traced his fingers down my chest, stopping at my nipple as he began to rub in a circular motion with his thumb. I shut my eyes, biting my bottom lip.

Kuro suddenly stopped, making me confused as I looked into his brown eyes; the ones that were filled with lust earlier, now concerned and sad.

_**(Kuro's point of view)**_

When I looked at Pit's face, it wasn't the expression I was hoping for. Instead, it was one of regret.

I got off of him, sitting on the edge of my bed and looked down at the floor.

How could I be so stupid…-selfish even to think I would do this to Pit…heck, he's like a brother to me, and now probably because of my actions that won't be possible anymore.

I didn't dare look at Pit as I felt his gaze burning against my back.

"Kuro, are you alright?" Pit asked me as he sat beside me.

Damnit! Why are you acting so innocent like nothing happened at all whatsoever!?

"…Kuro?" Pit said my name, trying to get me to answer him.

"…I…" I couldn't seem to get the words out of me as they were chocked back by my doubts of Pit not able to see me as a brother, or even trust me as a friend anymore.

Pit was still patiently waiting for an answer, still feeling his cerulean blue eyes looking at me.

Processing what I was going to say I finally answered-or should I say asked, "Do you remember after we thought we defeated the Chaos Kin…and your wings…caught fire?"

I could see Pit's wings shivering at the painful memory.

"Yeah, I remember that." Pit answered.

I paused, trying to get the words that desperately wanted to come out not sound stupid. "Ever since then…-before even, I…I-"

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Pit, Kuro are you in there?" It was Lady Palutena.

"Yeah, we're both here." I answered quickly.

"Oh, alright then, I was just wondering." And with that, she left.

The two angels sat in silence.

"So," Pit said, breaking the silence. "What were you trying to tell me?"

My heartbeat began to speed up, pounding against my chest along with the blush that crept up on my face. "What I was trying to say before was that I…"-I looked into Pit's sky blue orbs-"I love you."

Arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"I…-I love you to." Pit said nervously.

This took me by surprise. "Y-you really do?" I asked him.

Pit nodded, leaning closer to me until his lips made contact with mine.

My heart fluttered in my chest; the one that I've fallen in love with, and expecting him to reject me, loved me back. I was so happy, my emotions ready to explode out of me.

When Pit pulled back, I was surprised to see tears forming in Pit's eyes. "Pit, are you crying?" I asked in concern, wiping away a salty tear from his cheek with my thumb.

"I'm not crying out of sadness, I'm crying tears of happiness…because I feel like the happiest person in the world when I'm with you." Pit smiled, still crying a little as he hugged me, resting his head on my chest.

Smiling at my love's words I wrapped my arms caringly around him and held him close to me. I didn't mind sitting like this for a while, or even eternity. That's how much I love Pit; It's the joy that I feel when I'm talking to him, it's the love that I feel when I'm around him, it's the his touch that makes me believe that my love for Pit will never extinguish, like an everlasting flame.

"I love you with all of my heart and I would do anything to make you happy." I said, meaning every word. "Even if it means giving you the stars and the moon, I promise I'll do it for you."

"You don't have to promise me the moon or the stars, just promise you'll stay under them with me forever." Pit replied silently.

"I promise, with all my heart."

_I love my life because it gave me you; I love you because you are my life._

**The End**


End file.
